El corazón de Acero, condenadamente hermoso
by Solenaru
Summary: Luego de que Alphonse recuperara su cuerpo gracias a su hermano y que Edward pudiera usar nuevamente alquimia luego de tan solo semanas de haber hecho lo necesario, ahora vivía tranquilamente en Central, ¿Pero puede decirse que eso es cierto? El siente atracción hacia Roy y sabe que tiene que alejarse de aquel hombre, pero sigue estando a su lado, como antes, un perro. ¿Qué hará?
1. Capitulo 1 (Comienzo)

**Nota:** Nada de esto me pertenece, Fullmetal Alchemist es creación de Hiromu Arakawa.

**Advertencias:** Este Fic contiene yaoi y lemon, lectores que no le gusten esto ya están advertidos.

**Nota de autora:** Hola, muy buenos días o tardes o noches :3 Espero que les guste mi nuevo fic, cualquier duda lo pueden dejar en un comentario y si les gusto también ;) Bueno, lean y espero que les sea de mucho agrado n.n

* * *

Intentare publicar los demás capítulos, porque tiene muchos o.o aunque todavía me falta terminar de escribir el final, cuando pueda, pero lo más seguro es que sea menos de una semana, bueno ya los dejo de molestar :3

Miró el lugar, la habitación era un desorden, ropa tiradas por todos lados, la cama sin armar de hace ya varios días, papeles desparramados desde el escritorio hasta el piso. ¿Cómo había terminado todo así? Se pregunto Edward Elric mirando el lugar de brazos cruzados. Claro… ayer paso lo peor…

Había ido Winry a verlo, enojada porque hacia ya dos meses que no sabía nada de el y claro, desde que Alphonse se había ido a Xing a ver a su prometida era obvio que el estuviera en Cetral, claro esta que estaba trabajando, desde que su hermano había recuperado el cuerpo se había dado unas vacaciones para poder ayudarlo, tristemente Edward aun llevaba su brazo y su pierna de acero, pero no le importaba. Lo malo que si le importo y mucho fue que había recibido una fuerte golpiza cuando recibió a su querida amiga, quien había hecho aquel escándalo en la habitación… ni siquiera era su habitación, alquilaba y ahora era un total desorden.

Edward se sentó en la cama mirando el lugar, seguramente lo echarían, no por el lío, si no por los gritos de su amiga, quien a las 3 de la mañana había empezado con su escena de enojos. ¿Dónde se quedaría si pasara eso? Este era el lugar más económico que encontró, no era que no tuviera suficiente dinero, ganaba muy bien de alquimista, pero

en ese momento estaba muy corto, se había ido a Xing a ver a Alphonse y luego Ling lo había acompañado a Central, este ya era emperador, pero aun así le gustaba viajar y gastar el dinero de Edward en comida, por esos dos motivos ahora si lo echaban dormiría en la calle.

-¿Y Mustang? –Se pregunto Edward recordando al coronel, bueno tenía un mejor puesto ahora, pero el siempre le diría "coronel" para molestarlo, aunque estuviera muy en lo alto, casi por ser führer se podría decir. –Nunca… ese bastardo solo me usaría para…

La cara de Edward se puso roja, desde ya hacia bastante Edward se había acostado con el, a cambio de información sobre la piedra filosofal, luego que había encontrado el cuerpo de Alphonse el chico pensó que ya no tendría que acostarse con este, pero igualmente lo hizo, era como costumbre, o eso pensaba Edward de parte del Coronel, ya que el rubio sentía atracción desde hacia un tiempo por el hombre, pero sabía que Mustang solo sentía ganas de tener sexo, sexo y usarlo a su antojo.

-Maldito bastardo… -Dijo Edward recordando su primera vez.

**Flash back:**

-Bastar… digo coronel. –Se corrigió Edward al ver la mirada asesina de Mustang. –Aquí le traigo el reporte de la misión. ¿Tiene algo para mí? –Pregunto Edward sabiendo que hablaba de la piedra.

-Claro. –Dijo Roy acercándose al oído de Edward. –Ven a mi casa a las 10 y te lo daré.

-¿A su casa? No se ni donde vive, démelo acá y ya. –Hablo Edward con una vena en la frente.

-Si el führer se llega a enterar de esto estaré en problemas, ya es bastante con que me hayan separado de mis hombres por decir que era un homúnculus. –Susurro Roy nuevamente al oído y dicho eso escribió algo en un papel. –Es mi dirección, memorízala y rompe el papel.

Dicho eso Edward se fue diciendo palabrotas de la oficina de Mustang, no le agradaba estar ni un segundo con el, era arrogante, idiota y un bastardo, lo ultimo que quería era ir a su casa, pero no le quedaba otra.

-Va-valla… -Dijo Edward ya a las 10 de la noche frente a una casa, tenía dos pisos un pequeño parque delantero con reja y una cochera, se notaba que Mustang ganaba bastante bien. Toco a la puerta.

Roy Mustang apareció luego de unos segundos, llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de entre casa negros, estaba levemente despeinado. Este le hizo señas para pasar.

Si la casa de afuera era hermosa, por dentro era 10 veces más, ya por su gran biblioteca que tenía en el salón o por su gran tamaño del lugar o por su chimenea o sus hermosos cuadros o todo… Edward estaba boquiabierto, mirando todo, era un gran lugar, aunque algo solitario parecía.

-Bien, ya vine, déme lo que me iba a dar. –Dijo Edward mirándolo a Roy para disimular su admiración por el lugar.

-¿La información? ¿Acaso quieres que te la de gratis? –Pregunto el coronel mientras reía. –Claro que no, Acero.

-¿Qué? ¡Usted no me ha dicho nada de que me iba a costar algo! Ag… ¿Qué quiere? ¿Dinero, otra misión, mujeres? ¿Qué quiere? –Pregunto Edward impaciente, ya tendría que haber sabido que algo así habría.

-A ti. –Hablo Roy sonriendo y tomo una copa que estaba sobre una mesita de mesa y bebió un sorbo, por el color seguramente era vino.

-¿¡Qué!? –Pregunto Edward sabiendo que había escuchado mal.

-¿Acaso eres sordo Acero? Te quiero a ti, a cambio de la información tú me darás tu cuerpo. Si no quieres te lo pierdes… tu eliges… -Mustang sonrío al ver la expresión del chico, asustada y confusa.

-¿Lo que esta tomando le hizo mal? ¿Acaso escucha lo que esta preguntando? ¡Eres Envy! ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Edward esperanzado, prefería pelear con mil homúnculus que acostarse con Mustang, pero Envy lo hubiese violado si quería. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? ¡El, que era tan conocido por las mujeres, que salía con todas, que era tan mujeriego!

-Acero, no quiero perder tiempo. ¿Quieres o no? –Pregunto Mustang perdiendo la paciencia. –Piensa en tu hermano…

Edward apretó sus puños, quería encájale una piña, pero eso empeoraría todo, además… si necesitaba la información, capaz podía desmayarlo y… No, Mustang no era tan idiota para escribirlo en un papel o algo, seguro que ya se había memorizado todo. No le quedaba otra… ¿O si?

-A-Acepto… -Dijo Edward tartamudeando y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, sería su primera vez y con un hombre… -¡Pero si llega a ser mala la información te romperé la cara que quedara tan deformada que nadie querrá salir contigo nunca más!

-Tranquilo, es muy buena la información. –Hablo Roy acercándose al pequeño. –Nunca has besado a nadie. ¿No? ¿Y obvio tampoco haberlo hecho, verdad? –Pregunto acercando la cara de Edward a la de el, este asintió y cerro sus ojos. –Entonces seré suave…

Y desde ese día Edward había perdido su virginidad, acostándose con el hombre cuando necesitaba pedirle algo y así cada vez más gustándole.

**Fin Flash Back:**

Edward bostezo, se encontraba ahora en el cuartel medio adormilado ya que no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche y ahora esperaba ver a Riza para que le digiera que tenía que hacer.

-Hola Ed. –Saludo Jean Havoc entrando en la recepción del cuartel. –Que cara que tienes…

-No pude pegar un ojo anoche. –Dijo Edward mirando su reloj de alquimista estatal. –Y Hawkeye esta tardando mucho…

-¿Has salido? ¿O estabas con una chica…? –Pregunto Jean haciendo ojitos, Edward río por la expresión graciosa de su compañero.

De repente la puerta principal que daba a la oficina se abrió mientras salían Riza Hawkeye y Roy Mustang, quienes iban directo hacia Edward, Roy al ver como Edward reía con Havoc sintió un aura asesina que salía de el.

-Acero, Havoc. –Saludo Mustang formalmente. –Acero, no tengo misiones hoy, vuelve mañana capaz haya algo.

-¿Qué? –El alma de Edward se le cayo a los pies, ahora si que estaba mal, ni sabía cuando podría comer si esto llegaba a peores, muchas veces había misiones luego de una semana.

-Valla, si que estabas animado por hacer misiones. ¿Quién lo diría? –Dijo Mustang divertidamente.

-Coronel, no se distraiga. Tiene trabajo. –Dijo Riza tocando el arma. –Vamos. Havoc, Elric, buen día.

-Vamos, ya queda poco… -Dijo Roy de mala manera.

-Si, pero luego se junta y luego no hace nada y estamos horas y horas por su culpa todos acá. Vamos. –Dijo seriamente la mujer ahora sacando el arma y así los dos se marcharon.

-Si que da miedo Hawkeye… -Dijo Edward dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Ni que lo digas. –Dijo Jean riendo. –Bueno me iré a mi trabajo, luego me cuentas bien el porque no dormiste, nos vemos.

Edward ya estaba en la posada, en su habitación, ya había limpiado todo el desorden y por suerte el inquilino no había venido a hablarle, capaz no había escuchado nada, eso esperaba… pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta y el alquimista de Acero al recibir a la persona supo que ya sabía su final.

-Señor… -Estaba por hablar Edward, pero el hombre frente a el, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos celestes lo interrumpió, este era el inquilino.

-Edward, me han dicho que ayer hubo mucho ruido y que provenía de aquí, además que fue en un horario que no se podía y por lo que veo hay unas cuantas cosas rotas… -Dijo mirando la pared que estaba rajada, Winry había arrogado una herramienta de trabajo en dirección a Edward, pero el la había esquivado y se había roto la pared. –Cuando empezaste a vivir aquí te había dicho que no quería desorden ni ruidos y mucho que menos algo roto y has incumplido todo. Lo siento, pero debes irte.

-Señor, lo siento, no volverá a pasar, en este momento no tengo otro lugar donde irme, además no fue mi culpa… -Estaba diciendo Edward desesperado, quedaría en la calle.

-Si invitas gente aquí eres tú el responsable, lo siento… pero, hay una forma que pueda perdonarte de todo esto… -Dijo el joven dando una sonrisa, era lindo, un poco más alto que Edward y de cabellos largos y divididos a la mitad que le llegaban a los hombros.

-¿Forma? ¿Cuál? –Pregunto Edward, cualquier cosa la haría.

-Acuéstate conmigo. –Dijo el hombre tranquilamente, menos eso.

-¿¡Qué!? –Pregunto Edward y un dejabu le vino a la mente, esto ya le había pasado… No podía, no quería, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Quedarse sin donde dormir? Pero… ¿Qué era el? ¿Un prostituto? ¡No! ¡Para nada! –Yo…

Edward estaba por negarse, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe dejando ver a un joven de uniforme militar, este miraba el piso, su flequillo negro tapaba la mirada del hombre, pero cuando levanto la mirada pudo notarse que estaba sería y molesta.

-C-Coronel… -Tartamudeo Edward sorprendido.

-El alquimista de Acero no tiene porque vender su cuerpo y menos por… -Dijo mirando el lugar asqueadamente. –Una habitación tan vulgar. Acero vendrás conmigo, recoge todo y no hagas preguntas.

Edward asintió, le daba miedo la mirada del coronel, nunca lo había visto tan molesto, parecía retenerse a no golpear al inquilino o quemarlo… De suerte tenía pocas cosas para juntar, no quería quedarse allí más tiempo, sentía dos auras malignas de los dos hombres.

-Ya. –Dijo Edward que llevaba una maleta consigo.

-Nos vamos. –Dijo Roy dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida, seguro de que Edward lo seguiría.

-Yo… gracias por todo Mils, lo que me ofreció antes igualmente iba a rechazarlo. –Hablo Edward saliendo.

-Algún día volverás. -Dijo Mils acorralando a Edward a la pared, muy seguro que Roy ya estaba afuera. –Todos lo hacen… Y verás que no te arrepentirás…

-Claro que se arrepentirá y nunca se acercara a ti. –Dijo Roy Mustang viendo como el joven estaba acorralando a su Edward, su propiedad y empujando al hombre tomo a Edward del brazo y lo alejo. –Dije que nos íbamos Acero. Tú… -Dijo mirando a Mils. –Si te acercas a mi subordinado te quemare hasta que solo quede tu ceniza, es menor de edad, además que es un hombre y es del ejercito, tu eliges tu destino…

Roy que todavía sostenía a Edward de la muñeca se lo llevo arrastrando hacia fuera, donde le pidió que subiese a su auto, ya adentro el alquimista de fuego empezó a conducir a gran velocidad, todavía enojado.

-¡Más despacio Mustang, nos mataras! –Grito Edward aferrándose del asiento. –Por cierto… ¿Dónde vamos?

-¡Tú! ¿¡Acaso estas loco!? ¿¡Como vas a querer acostarte con ese idiota!? –Pregunto y grito Roy manejando aun más rápido, estaba hecho una furia.

-¿¡Te piensas que podía acostarme con el!? ¡No soy tú! ¡No me acuesto con cualquiera! –Grito Edward sabiendo que era cierto, desde que su primera vez había sido con Roy nunca más se había acostado con nadie, el sabía que podía hacer lo que quisiera, Mustang no era su novio ni nada de eso, pero algo en su corazón se lo impedía.

-¡Si no hubiera estado yo ahí te hubieras acostado! ¡No soy un idiota! ¡Además yo tampoco me acuesto con cualquiera! –Grito Roy que decía la verdad, desde que se había acostado con Edward esa noche, el nunca más había salido con una mujer y menos llevarla a la cama, el sabía que era raro en el eso, pero Edward lo había cambiado mucho, le había hecho ver la vida de otra manera y eso le hacia feliz.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde vamos? –Pregunto Edward al ver que camino tomaba el morocho, no creía que fueran a…

-A mi casa. –Respondió Roy dando un brusco giro hacia la derecha, manejaba bien, pero cuando estaba así era el peor o mejor dicho era una bestia.

-¿¡A tu casa!? ¿¡Y se puede saber para qué!? –Pregunto Edward con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo para qué? Para que vivas ahí. ¿Para que va a hacer? Escuche que te iban a echar y también se que no tenías dinero, me tome el permiso de preguntar cuanto tenías en tu cuenta, me pareció raro que quisieras hacer alguna misión y estaba en lo correcto, por eso, no te preocupes por donde dormir y es una orden, vivirás conmigo. –Explico y ordeno Roy ya estacionando el coche en el estacionamiento de su casa.

-Pero… -Edward no quería salir del coche, no le gustaba la idea de vivir con Mustang, seguramente tendría que complacerlo todos los días ya sabiendo con que… seguro esa sería su paga…

Roy no dejo que Edward terminara de decir lo que iba a decir porque rápidamente se había acercado al pequeño y le había dado un beso en sus labios, esos labios que desesperaban al morocho, que le hacían enloquecer y darse por vencido ante sus pies.

-Vamos, te dije que es una orden, no quiero quejas Acero. –Dijo Roy saliendo del auto y sonriéndole, esto iba a ser duro, pensó Edward.

Ya dentro de la casa Roy fue a su habitación y se quito el uniforme para dejarse una camisa blanca y ponerse unos pantalones de tela negros, mientras que Edward esperaba alguna señal de Roy para ver que hacer, cuando bajo a la planta baja tomo a Edward de la cintura y lo beso, solo un pequeño beso dulce y corto.

-Deja las cosas en mi habitación, obviamente dormirás conmigo. –Dijo Roy dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Te faltan algunos jugadores o que? –Pregunto Edward aferrándose a su maleta, quería salir corriendo, alejarse, pero era el único lugar que le quedaba, no quería ir a Resembool con Winry, además allí estaba su padre y aunque ahora el se llevara un poco mejor no quería verlo, no tenía opción.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, próximamente el capitulo 2, nos vemos :D


	2. Capitulo 2 (Vivir contigo)

**N/A: **Hola! Como van? Espero que les este gustando mi fic, bueno aca les dejo el segundo capitulo, cualquier duda o pregunta pueden hacerlo.

Aca se los dejo :D

* * *

-Deja las cosas en mi habitación, obviamente dormirás conmigo. –Dijo Roy dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Te faltan algunos jugadores o que? –Pregunto Edward aferrándose a su maleta, quería salir corriendo, alejarse, pero era el único lugar que le quedaba, no quería ir a Resembool con Winry, además allí estaba su padre y aunque ahora el se llevara un poco mejor no quería verlo, no tenía opción.

Roy tomo a Edward nuevamente de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia el, sus miradas se cruzaron, unos ojos dorados con unos ojos azul zafiro, nunca ninguno de los dos se iban a cansar de ver aquellos ojos, como tampoco todo lo demás.

-Bastardo… aleja…te… -Dijo Edward intentando empujar a Roy, pero este tomo los brazos de Edward para luego besarle el cuello. –Ag… aléjate…

-Quieto Acero… este es tu castigo por querer acostarte con otro… eres solo mío. –Dijo Roy ahora bajando hasta el pecho de Edward dándole besos.

Edward se quedo helado. ¿Acaso había dicho solo suyo? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Por qué diría algo así? ¿Estaba celoso del inquilino? ¿O solo lo veía a él como una propiedad y nada más? Tenía que tranquilizarse, seguro había dicho eso para molestarlo, para Roy esto era un juego que algún día se aburriría.

Roy Mustang soltó los brazos de Edward para alzar al pequeño hacia el sofá, donde lo acostó y este se puso arriba, dejando ver a un Edward excitado y nervioso, nunca se había acostumbrado bien a la forma de hacer las cosas de Roy, era agresivo, impulsivo y le excitaba más que nada.

-Tócame… -Dijo Roy tomando la mano de Edward y poniéndola en su cintura. –Dame mimos… Ed… -Le murmuro Roy al oído de Edward, le gustaba cuando el rubio le tocaba, nunca nadie le había hecho excitar así de esa manera, era el único que lo volvía loco.

Roy beso al chico mientras juntaba más y más su cuerpo con el niño, acariciando todo lo que podía de parte de los dos, ahora ya estaban llevados, mientras se besaban de esa manera tan apasionada, juntando sus labios, sus lenguas, parecía como si encajaran a la perfección, eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

-Ah… no… -Murmuro Edward sonrojado. –No Roy… No lo hagas…

-Shhhh… silencio Ed… -Le susurro Roy al oído a Edward mientras seguía con su mano debajo del pantalón de Edward. –Esto es rico…

-Ag Bastardo… aléjate… -Estaba diciendo Edward pero Roy lo cayo con un beso y le mordió levemente el labio para que Edward pudiera abrir apenas su boca y Roy pudiera meter su lengua y nuevamente empezaron a besarse y así estuvieron todo el día, haciéndolo hasta que sus cuerpos le digieran que no aguantaban más.

-Eres un… -Edward ya estaba parado, abrochándose su camisa mientras que Roy seguía acostado en el sillón tan solo con una manta totalmente desnudo. -¿No tienes que trabajar?

-Cuando me entere que no tenías dinero pedí el día libre y fui a verte, que suerte que hice eso, si no… No quiero que veas más a esa persona. –Hablo Roy haciendo mala cara.

-Tú no eres quien para decirme que tengo que hacer Mustang. –Dijo Edward dándole la espalda.

-Claro que si, ahora vives bajo mi techo y no quiero que lo veas. –Dijo Roy abrazando a Edward de atrás y atrayéndolo hacia el sofá. -¿O quieres que te lo demuestre de otra manera?

-¡Aléjate! Maldito bastardo… -Murmuro Edward levantándose. –Por cierto… gracias por… dejarme aquí…

-Claro que no te saldrá gratis… eres mío Edward Elric y si llego a verte con otro te dejare encerrado aquí una semana y haciéndote eso que tu ya sabes… -Roy se levanto buscando sus ropas para cambiarse.

Edward sabía que Roy hablaba enserio, el vivía ahora con el, desde hoy hasta no sabría que momento y tendría que hacerle caso, además estando aquí o no, siempre se había acostado con el, aunque ahora seguramente serían más veces… su cuerpo se destrozaría completamente.

-Ya conoces mi casa, así que piensa que es tuya. –Dijo Roy yendo hacia la cocina. –Hoy cocinare yo, mañana lo harás tu, ya que yo trabajare, espero que sepas cocinar, si no, aprende.

Edward asintió, la verdad que no sabía, Alphonse era el que siempre cocinaba, había aprendido unas cosas de su hermano, pero no era un gran especialista, tendría que aprender a la fuerza, claro sin destrozar la cocina obviamente.

Edward se sentó en un sillón negro de cuero con un libro en sus manos, la biblioteca que tenía Roy en el living era verdaderamente hermosa, ya por su decoración o sus libros, le fascinaba todo. Si que era bueno eligiendo libros, pero el que ahora estaba leyendo era uno de cocina, uno de los muy pocos que había encontrado, tenía que empezar a entender un poco sobre ese tema.

-Edward ya esta la comida… -Dijo Roy viendo la tapa del libro y sonrío, al parecer el chico no sabía cocinar, pero como siempre se esforzaba en todo, eso le gustaba a Roy. –Vamos, luego te enseñare unas cosas de cocina, es esencial si vives solo.

La comida era exquisita, Roy si sabía cocinar, había hecho una tarta de jamón y queso con aceitunas, choclo y huevo y para tomar había jugo de naranja exprimido y esto le fascinaba a Edward era una de sus comidas favoritas… ¿Acaso Roy lo sabía? No, seguramente había sido casualidad o eso pensaba Edward.

-¡Valla, esta muy rico! –Exclamo Edward sirviéndose otra porción. –Cuando tenga dinero también pondré por la comida y por las cosas de la casa.

-Tranquilo, solo me tienes que pagar con… -Estaba por decir Roy pero Edward le tapo la boca.

-No, pagare y lo otro no. –Dijo Edward sacándole la lengua, Roy se levanto de la mesa de mármol que estaba cortando paso en la cocina, parecía un bar y llevaba sillas como los de un bar, eran como esas mesas para desayunar y eso que la cocina era muy moderna y grande. -¿Escuche bien? –Pregunto tomando la cara de Edward y dándole un beso en los labios. –Espero que no…

Edward se atraganto con la comida y tomo un sorbo de jugo intentando que se le bajase, si que Roy le ponía nervioso, siempre haciéndole sonrojar, pero tenía que acostumbrarse, a la fuerza, ya habían pasado dos años desde que estaban acostándose y aunque ya hacia dos meses que había encontrado la piedra, todavía lo seguía haciendo y eso era porque le gustaba, le gustaba Roy, aunque el fuera así, pero… esto era solo una ilusión, porque Mustang nunca se fijaría de esa manera en el.

-¿Ya has terminado? –Pregunto Roy sentado en la mesa mirando a Edward, en ningún momento le había dejado de mirar, Edward asintió. –Entonces vamos a dormir.

-Claro, yo en una cama de invitados y tú en tu cama. –Dijo Edward levantándose de la silla.

Roy arqueo una ceja y tomo a Edward de sorpresa alzándolo y llevándolo arriba, hacia su habitación, dejándolo en la cama acostado y prendiendo la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de luz para luego acostarse al lado del rubio.

-Dulces sueños Edward. –Dijo Roy tapándose, al igual que lo hacia con Edward para luego abrazarlo y así apagando la luz.

-¿Q- Qué haces tocando ahí? ¡Suéltame pervertido, ya lo has hecho hoy! ¿Acaso nunca te cansas? –Grito Edward y se cayo por un beso y esa noche nuevamente lo hicieron, dejando que sus cuerpos se moldearan uno con el otro.

Edward Elric abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación grande, con un ropero de madera, una cama matrimonial que tenía cuatro palos a los costados haciendo un techo de madera, era como una cama de un príncipe. También había un escritorio dos estantes de los cuales estaban casi vacíos a excepción de unos portarretratos que no se veían bien desde allí. Edward se mordió el labio recordando porque estaba en aquel cuarto tan familiar, familiar gracias al sexo que siempre tuvo allí.

-Bastardo… -Murmuro y miro hacia su costado, no había nadie, seguramente se había ido a trabajar.

Edward se levanto y salio de allí, afuera se notaba mucho más que era de día porque todas las ventanas estaban si las persianas y daba hacia el patio trasero que era muy grande, una lastima porque no tenía animales Roy, pero si el patio era grande la casa no se quedaba atrás, por donde miraba todo era lujoso, habían muchas habitaciones y claro los baños que eran monumentos del gran espacio que ocupaban en la casa. Era obvio que esto lo había heredado de su familia, era imposible que Roy hiciera algo así tan solo con el ejercito, capaz cuando fuera viejo, pero no ahora, además se notaba que la casa era algo vieja o mejor dicho, se notaba que antes habían vivido más gente y esto había sido más alegre.

Edward bajo por las escaleras de madera que eran muy anchas y lustrosas, yendo hacia la puerta de adelante, la salida, quería salir un poco y despejarse, entonces pudo ver que había una nota pegada en la puerta, este la tomo y la leyó.

_Edward, acá te dejo una llave para que puedas salir._

_Intenta hacer la comida sin quemar nada ni romper nada._

_Nos vemos a la noche, ten cuidado._

_Roy._

Edward sonrío, claro que haría la comida y no rompería nada, no era tan idiota… Aunque más tarde lo haría, ahora saldría y se despejaría, tenía algo de dinero, capaz podía ir al mercado y comprar algo para hacer a la noche, pero… ¿Qué le gustaba a Roy?

Mientras Edward caminaba por la calle intentando pensar que comida hacerle a Roy vio un mercado abierto, casi nunca entraba en uno, ya que comía la mayoría de las cosas compradas, pero seguramente no sería tan difícil elegir algo. ¿Verdad?

El mercado era grande, había estantes llenos de mercaderías, eran la mayoría mujeres comprando con bolsas de lana, había pocos hombres y además de haber mucha gente, había muchos puestos, desde carnes hasta verdulerías, pero también había puestos de lácteos, que el tanto detestaba, la leche… Esto iba a ser difícil…

-Hola… ¿Cuánto cuesta esto? –Pregunto Edward señalando con su dedo en la vitrina un corte de carne.

-¿Has venido con tus padres niño? –Pregunto el hombre.

-¿A QUIEN LLAMAS NIÑO QUE NO LO PUEDES VER NI CON LUPA? –Grito Edward subiéndose al estante para pegarle al hombre.

-Eh tranquilo muchacho. –Dijo el hombre retrocediendo.

-Disculpe, mi hermanito menor es muy enojon, quiere hacerse el grande, pero se enoja cuando le dicen chico… Discúlpelo. –Dijo alguien detrás de Edward quien le tomo por el cuello de la campera de atrás y lo arrastro hasta el piso llevándoselo a otro lado.

-¡Suéltame, te matare si no lo haces! ¡Te pegare tanto que nadie podrá ver tú cara jamás! ¿¡Me estas escuchando!? –Grito Edward que estaba a punto de juntar sus manos.

-Ya… ¿Tanto lío haces, Ed? –Pregunto el joven soltándolo, Edward confundido de que supiera su nombre se dio vuelta cuando este lo hubo soltado y lo miro.

El joven llevaba el cabello atado de color negro, sus facciones no eran comunes, ojos achinados, piel sumamente blanca y alto, era Ling Yao, una de sus razones para que se fundiera.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Me debes dinero! –Grito Edward amenazándolo con su puño.

-¿Dinero? Em… no recuerdo… ¿Estas seguro? –Pregunto Ling mirando hacia el techo, intentando recordar.

-Si serás… no te hagas el idiota y dame mi dinero o te matare Ling. –Dijo Edward acercándose más al chico. –Y no me vuelvas a tomar de atrás porque te cortare tus manos, ese tipo también le cortare sus ojos. –Dijo Edward que de a poco emanaba un aura maligna.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo. Luego te pagare. –Dijo Ling silbando. –Por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? –Pregunto Edward con una vena frente a su cabeza.

-No sabía que sabías cocinar, tienes que invitarme. –Dijo Ling pero luego se arrepintió porque recibió una piña de Edward en la cara. –Au… Y justo con tu automail…

Aunque los dos se trataran así, uno usándolo y el otro pegándole, eran mejores amigos. Desde ya hacia un tiempo que compartían todo, aunque a veces Edward quisiera matarlo lo quería mucho, ya que era alguien de confianza y hasta en su momento le había contado lo que hacia con Roy y este le había dado consejos, como que dejarlo era lo mejor y así muchos más, pero Edward elegía su camino y el siempre estaba para apoyarlo, así eran los amigos.

-Y bueno así que ahora vivo con Roy. –Dijo Edward recostado en el pasto de una plaza del centro. Ling estaba a su lado escuchando todo atentamente.

-No se si eso sea bueno… Mustang te lastima… ¿Hasta cuanto aguantaras? –Pregunto Ling moviendo su mirada a la de Edward que estaba a su lado recostado.

-No lo se… eso lo veremos… -Dijo Edward cerrando sus ojos. –Por cierto… ¿Cuándo piensas volver a tu país? Eres el emperador.

-Es solo un descanso además tengo gente de confianza allí, como mi familia, tendrías que venir nuevamente, le has caído muy bien. Si no tienes donde vivir puedes venir conmigo, yo no tengo problema y a Alphonse le encantara. Así también no tendrías que lidiar con Mustang. –Dijo Ling estirándose.

Edward miro el cielo, hoy sin nubes, era tan imprudente el tiempo como la vida de uno mismo, ahora mismo podría cambiar y empezar a llover como se le antojase, como también Edward podría huir de Roy e irse con Ling y estar en paz con su hermano, allí el lugar, el paisaje, todo era hermoso, no era como Central que había edificios, miles de coches, militares intentando engañar a otros para conseguir mejores puesto, no… allá era pacifico… cerro sus ojos.

-Lo pensare. –Dijo Edward sabiendo que si hacia eso nunca más podría ver a Roy.

-¿Qué pensaras Acero? –Pregunto alguien, Edward abrió los ojos y se encontró con Roy Mustang mirándolo de arriba con los brazos cruzados, Edward se levanto y se encontró que Riza estaba detrás.

-Hola Riza, Roy. ¿Qué hay de nuevo? –Pregunto Ling saludando amigablemente mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué pensabas Acero? –Pregunto Roy sin hacerle caso omiso a Ling.

-¿Pensar? Ah, es que le conté a Ling unas cosas que habían pasado… y me dijo que me da un lugar en su país, para vivir allí, con Alphonse y dije que lo iba a pensar. –Respondió Edward y no le gusto para nada la cara que puso Roy.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno aca termino el segundo capi, espero que les haya gustado :3

Proximamente tercercapitulo :3


	3. Capitulo 3 (Frustraciones)

**Nota autora: Bueno, aca les dejo un capitulo más, perdón por la tardanza, me quede sin internet :( pero ahora tengo, así que disfruten, cualquier duda o comentario pueden dejarlo!**

* * *

-¿Pensar? Ah, es que le conté a Ling unas cosas que habían pasado… y me dijo que me da un lugar en su país, para vivir allí, con Alphonse y dije que lo iba a pensar. –Respondió Edward y no le gusto para nada la cara que puso Roy.

-Creo que ya tienes donde vivir. –Hablo bajo Roy, le costaba hablar, intentaba que su voz no temblara. –Ya te lo he dicho… no te iras a ningún lado.

Ling al escuchar eso sonrío, si lo que mejor podía hacer Mustang era eso para no perder a Edward ya estaba demasiado perdido, era su mejor amigo y lo conocía muy bien y sabía que no le gustaba que lo mandasen así, además estaba a su favor, Alphonse estaba allí, Edward vendría con el.

-Yo no tengo porque obedecerlo. –Dijo Edward en voz baja mirándolo a los ojos, pudo notar que la mirada de Roy estaba triste.

-Coronel, nos tenemos que ir. –Hablo Riza detrás del hombre.

-Luego hablaremos de esto Acero. –Dijo Roy dándole la espalda.

-Tranquilo Ed, no tienes porque volver, si quieres nos vamos ya mismo a mi país, además te debo dinero de comidas, así que te pagare yo. ¿Vale? –Dijo Ling, Roy pudo escuchar y se quedo ahí duro, parado sin poder hacer nada.

Roy sabía que si no hacia nada iba a perderlo, perdería a Edward. Aunque aquel rubio no supiera, el siempre había sentido algo por Edward, ya en estos tiempos se había dado cuenta que era amor, el nunca había sentido algo así, solo con dos personas y habían sido sus padres, pero no con una mujer y mucho menos con un hombre… Edward lo había cambiado, le había dado a entender con su cuerpo que solo lo necesitaba a el y no a diez o quince mujeres para satisfacerse, gracias a el había dejado de ser un mujeriego y seguramente no habría así nadie más, no podía perderlo, tenía que hacer algo.

-Riza, luego vendré o mañana, no lo se. –Dijo Roy quien fue directo hacia Edward y lo tomo por las piernas para apoyarlo en su hombro, mientras Edward gritaba que lo soltara y le pegaba en la espalda a Roy. –Acero cálmate, todos nos miran.

-Déjalo. –Dijo Ling que ya estaba frente a Roy. –El no quiere estar contigo.

-Si no te apartas te quemare, Yao. –Dijo Roy juntando sus dedos, sus guantes se arrugaron levemente.

-Ling… deja, luego hablamos. –Dijo Edward que no podía ver lo que pasaba delante de el. –Tranquilo, estaré bien.

Dicho eso Ling dio un paso hacia el costado y dejo que Roy pasara viendo como Edward le pedía disculpas y lo saludaba con la mano, Ling empezó a caminar detrás de Roy.

-Tranquilo Ed, te entiendo. –Dijo Ling que estaba bastante relajado menos por sus manos que estaban cerradas y se hacia mal con las uñas dejando un hilo de sangre que le recorría unos dedos y caía hacia el piso. –Luego hablamos, estoy donde siempre, ósea con Scar, pero no vengas si Scar esta de malas porque pasara lo de la ultima vez.

-Gracias Ling, mándale saludos a Scar y dile que la próxima no intente matarme, que si quiere hacemos un duelo. –Dijo Edward mientras reía y Roy camino más deprisa para meterlo a Edward en el auto.

-Deja de molestarlo. –Dijo Roy yendo hacia su lado para manejar.

-Yo no lo molesto, el es mi mejor amigo y quiero lo mejor para el. –Dijo Ling dando una sonrisa.

Roy ya dentro del auto miro de mala manera a Ling y piso el acelerador a toda velocidad alejándose del joven, mientras que Edward ahora ya solos le gritaba de todo a Roy.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? ¡No he gritado más porque todos nos miraban, pero eres un bastardo! –Grito Edward viendo como Roy bajaba la velocidad porque había algo de tráfico. –Detente, me bajare aquí.

-Esta puesto el seguro para que los nenes como tú no abran la puerta. –Dijo Roy de mala manera, sabiendo que eso le molestaría a Edward.

-¿NENE? ¿ACASO ME DICES NENE QUE NO SE VE NI CON UNA…? –Estaba gritando Edward pero Roy atrajo a Edward hacia el y lo cayo con un beso.

-Si, un nene y este nene es mío y de nadie más, no te atrevas a hacer esto nunca más. –Dijo Roy doblando bruscamente en la misma curva que la anterior vez, estaba hecho una furia y Edward se había callado luego de aquel beso y aquellas palabras… "_Mío…". _

Cuando llegaron a la casa Edward camino rápidamente hacia la cocina, no quería verlo a Roy, seguramente este lo obligaría a tener relaciones y sería muy agresivo, pero no tuvo tiempo de llegar porque el coronel le había tomado del brazo y lo había jalado hacia el para luego abrazarlo. No era un abrazo como el de la mayoría de veces, que era para tener sexo, si no que este era dulce y cariñoso.

Roy abrazaba a Edward como si este en cualquier momento fuera a evaporarse, suave, reconfortante y tierno. No era el Mustang que conocía, que lo único que le importaba era llevárselo a la cama para luego irse, no… este era diferente y Edward lo notaba.

-Si tu te vas… yo… no se que haría… -Le susurro el coronel al pequeño rubio al oído ahora abrazándolo más fuerte. –No te vallas… quédate…

-T-Taisa… -Tartamudeo Edward tratando de alejarse, todo esto era extraño, capaz le estaba jugando una broma, pero cuando pudo separarse del hombre este le había tomado de la cabeza y le había dado un beso profundo empujando a Edward al sillón nuevamente, como siempre lo hacia. –Es- Espere…

Roy ya no escuchaba al muchacho, si no que estaba muy atento al pequeño cuerpo que tenía frente a sus ojos, siempre le había gustado el cuerpo de Edward, delicado pero a la vez fuerte, tierno pero a la vez salvaje y más que a nada, sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos jade, tan llamativos como su sonrisa que daba cuando estaba contento o lograba algún cometido, siempre todo esto le había confundido y le había hecho hacer cualquier cosa con tal de estar con este muchacho que ahora veía con ojos de hombre enamorado, si, Roy Mustang desde hacia bastante tiempo que sentía cosas por el, pero nunca se había animado a decirle nada o mejor dicho siempre pensó que este le rechazaría, una cosa era acostarse y otra era salir con el, además que en su momento estaba confundido, pero sabía también este sentimiento, ahora mismo lo notaba más que nunca.

-Edward… quiero hacerte el amor… -Le susurro Roy al pequeño rubio quien entre abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Q-Qué esta diciendo coronel? –Pregunto Edward sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Mírame. –Le ordeno Roy tomando con sus manos la cabeza de Edward y depositándole un beso. –Quiero que me mires y veas como te hago el amor…

Alguien toco a la puerta y Roy cerro sus ojos bien fuerte, como haciendo entender que era el peor momento para que alguien interrumpiera esto y siguió besando a Edward por el cuello.

-¡Tai-Taisa! ¡La puerta! –Exclamo Edward separándose de Roy y sentándose en el sofá totalmente rojo.

-Ag… que molesto. –Dijo Roy levantándose y mirándose en el espejo para arreglarse, estaba totalmente despeinado y su corazón latía a mil por segundo. -¿Quién es? –Pregunto Roy abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con una muchacha de cabellos marrones y ojos color café. –Laura…

La muchacha frente a el era muy pero muy hermosa, alta e iba bien vestida, de vestido negro y tacones altos de aguja, también negros. Llevaba el cabello recogido y sus labios pintados de rojo, esta le sonrío a Roy y lo abrazo, en cambio el morocho se quedo quieto sin hacer nada.

-Roy, disculpa… ¿Vengo en mal momento? –Pregunto la muchacha viendo por el hombro de Roy a Edward que estaba sentado mirando sorprendido a la chica.

-Pues… -Estaba diciendo Roy separándose de la chica.

-Claro que no, yo ya me iba, coronel pásela bien con la muchacha. –Hablo Edward arreglando su ropa, sentía diez nudos en su garganta, claramente ella era la pareja de Mustang o algo por el estilo, nunca debió de enamorarse de alguien mujeriego y menos un hombre. –Un gusto. –Dijo Edward saludando a la joven.

-Edward… -Hablo Roy viendo al rubio, estaba mal, se le notaba, siempre estaba pendiente de el y lo conocía muy bien. –Laura disculpa pero ahora estoy ocupado.

-Oh… pero si el chico dijo que ya se iba… vamos Roy. ¿Acaso ya te aburriste de mí? Paso mucho tiempo, volví a Central. Tenemos que… celebrar. –Dijo aclarando con voz sensual la última palabra.

Edward se quedo quieto, no quería que aquella mujer se acostara con Roy, desde que se habían acostado nunca lo había visto con otra chica, no sabía si salía o no con otras, pero al ser la primera vez en ver esta escena le estaba haciendo pésimo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Tomar a Roy y suplicarle que se quede con el? No, eso sería muy obvio… además Mustang se reiría, sería obvio que le gustaba Roy y Mustang lo notaria y… nunca más podría verlo. Lo mejor era irse y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

-Nos vemos. –Dijo Edward con voz neutral y salió de la casa e hizo caso omiso a los gritos y llamados de Roy que gritaban su nombre.

Edward estaba ya lejos de allí, aquí a estas horas de la noche nadie lo encontraría, ni siquiera Ling. Había intentado todo, desde leer un libro que había guardado en su campera antes de salir, como también de trasmutar cosas para pasar el tiempo y distraerse como de entrenar, pero todo había sido en vano, nada podía quitarle en su cabeza esas imágenes. Una mujer abrazando a Roy, este quedándose quieto, la mujer diciéndole con voz sensual _"Hay que celebrar"_… era todo en contra y aunque ya habían pasado horas no podía quitarse todo de la cabeza.

Edward sonrío pensando que era un idiota y miro el lugar, estaba alejado del centro, era un lugar abandonado, donde al parecer dejaban chatarra, una vez cuando Alphonse todavía tenía la armadura habían venido aquí, necesitaban un lugar tranquilo para pensar y eligieron este, no había mucha gente y adentrándose más en la chatarra de autos, de techos de casas entre otras cosas, menos personas y menos ruidos pasaban. Allí había pasado mucho tiempo con su hermano como también solo, sentando en la sima de todo el lugar mirando al cielo, pensando en todo. Ahora hacia lo mismo, pero esta vez sus problemas eran muy diferentes, esto era amor, algo que la cura era muy diferente a una piedra filosofal, la cura era el tiempo y la dedicación.

Edward junto sus manos y las deposito en lo que estaba sentado, transmutando un colchón para luego tirarse en este, intentando conciliar el sueño mientras unas lagrimas gruesas y cristalinas lo acompañaban al pequeño alquimista de Acero.

-¿No ha ido ahí? –Pregunto Roy con el teléfono en la mano. –Bueno, cualquier cosa dime. Si, estoy tranquilo Maes, ya… ¡Ya se! ¡Pero tú sabes que Edward es lo que más me importa! Bueno… gracias. –Termino de hablar Roy colgando el teléfono.

Roy se desplomo en el sofá, estaba totalmente destruido, a estas horas de la noche estando llamando a personas para saber si Edward estaba bien, si no se había ido, si no se había escapado o si no le había pasado algo, todo le jugaba en contra, era obvio que se quería ir viendo esa escena de la tarde, esa Laura si que lo había enterrado con eso, seguramente Edward pensaba que era el mismo mujeriego de antes, de antes de acostarse con el rubio, pero no era así y no sabía como haría para metérselo en la cabeza.

-¿Hola? –Pregunto Roy atendiendo el teléfono que acababa de sonar esperanzado con que fuera Edward, pero era Maes, el alma se le cayo a los pies. -¿Qué paso?

-Solo quería preguntar y confirmarme a mi mismo… ¿Qué ha pasado con Laura? –Pregunto Maes del otro lado de la línea.

-No ha pasado nada, luego que Edward se fuera le dije que no quería hacer nada, que ya tenía a alguien en mi corazón. Claro, no le gusto nada, se fue ofendida, pero se fue. Yo… Maes… no puedo ver a otra persona que no fuera Edward, este niño me cambio mucho… antes era un mujeriego, alguien que no le importaba tener una pareja, progresar en el amor, pero conociéndolo a el… es totalmente diferente. Ya te lo he contado miles de veces hace bastante, por favor, estas líneas no son seguras para hablar Maes. –Dijo Roy mirando por la ventana, deseaba ver a un pequeño muchacho rubio caminando hacia allí.

-Vale, disculpa, solo quería saber… Esto será difícil de explicarle a Ed, pero espero que entienda, si viene te lo haré saber. Descansa algo. –Hablo Maes cortando el teléfono.

Roy corto el teléfono y fue hacia su dormitorio, pero no a recostarse, si no a ver unas fotografías que estaban en un portarretrato, ese mismo que esta mañana había visto Edward de lejos, que estaba sobre un estante, el cual solo se distinguía bien si lo tomabas y allí habían tres fotos, una donde Roy estaba con sus padres cuando era pequeño, otra donde estaba con Maes y Riza ya hacia bastante tiempo y otra donde estaba el junto con Edward, Roy sonreía divertidamente y Edward hacia una mueca con su cara, era algo así como una sonrisa, al parecer. Esta se la había tomado hacia un año, cuando Maes había traído una cámara para guardar recuerdos y Roy había aceptado junto con Edward en sacarse una foto y su amigo se la había regalado de contrabando. Era un tesoro muy precioso para el. Esas tres fotos le importaban mucho.

-Ah… -Murmuro Edward con la boca entreabierta todavía durmiendo. –Mmmm… -Se levanto lentamente y confundido miro el lugar, hasta que luego de unos segundos recordó todo lo sucedido y sintió como su corazón se encogía, aunque eso no podría ser cierto, el era alquimista y había estudiado mucho, no podía encogerse, pensó, pero luego se sacudiendo la cabeza intento no pensar ni en la alquimia ni en Roy Mustang. –Bastardo…

Edward se sacudió la ropa, estaba completamente dolido, sentía mucha tensión en sus músculos, no era bueno dormir allí y mientras caminaba de regreso noto una leve molestia en su mejilla y en su brazo y se miro, se había cortado con algo mientras dormía, patético, todo le estaba saliendo mal y diciendo unas palabrotas, Edward se fue, no tenía más ganas de nada, se sentía pésimo, había dormido muy mal, le habían picado los mosquitos y por todo, todavía seguía pensando en el bastardo de Mustang. Era muy penoso, luego de tantos años de buscar la piedra filosofal, luego de no quererla y de buscar otro método de recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano y luego de tantos sacrificios y por fin lograrlo, de por fin haber podido cumplir su sueño, de por fin poder vivir en paz y… no lo hacia… solo porque sentía amor. Nunca había pensado que sentir amor era tan malo o capaz era malo si era de la persona que era equivocada. Tenía que hacer algo… si no se lastimaría nuevamente.

-Hola, hola. –Hablo Edward entrando en la oficina del coronel, donde estaban todos, desde Riza que estaba leyendo unas cosas, hasta Jean que estaba escribiendo algo, como también Furrey y Maes que hablaban y el que menos quería ver, Roy Mustang que se había quedado mudo y atónito al ver al rubio.

-¡Ed! ¿Cómo va? –Pregunto Maes dándole una palmada en la espalda. -¿Vienes por misiones?

-Claro… ¿Si no porque estaría aquí? –Pregunto Edward mirando a todos lados menos a Roy.

-¿Qué te paso en la cara? –Pregunto Jean tocándole la mejilla a Edward, Roy se mordió el labio, odiaba que alguien tocase a SU Edward. -¿Sangre?

-Ah… me corte sin querer, no es nada. Jajaja. –Hablo Edward algo nervioso y se limpio con su manga. -¿Hay misiones?

Roy se levanto de su escritorio y camino directamente hacia Edward sin importarle nada, solo tenía ojos para el y así como si estuvieran solos le tomo del brazo y lo empezó a arrastras hasta otra habitación.

-¿Q-Qué hace Taisa? –Pregunto Edward intentando zafarse del agarre pero al ver la mirada asesina de Roy acepto a ser arrastrado hasta la mini habitación donde Roy cerró la puerta para que quedaran solos. –Emmm…

-¿Emmm qué? ¿Acaso no me vas a decir donde has estado toda la noche? ¿O mejor dicho toda la tarde y la noche y casi la mañana? ¿Acaso te piensas que no le preocupas a nadie? ¿Acaso te crees idiota o qué? ¡Responde Acero! –Exclamo Roy que cada pregunta que hacia más se iba acercando a Edward hasta estar a escasos centímetros de sus labios y que pudieran sentir la respiración del otro.

-Yo… no quería molestarlo… estaba con su novia… o lo que fuera que es… y preferí estar durmiendo en otro lado. –Dijo Edward para que luego Roy lo besara bruscamente y agresivamente. –Ag… coronel…

-Mal… Mal Acero… ¿Acaso quieres que te castigue? –Pregunto Roy, su mirada era fría y distante pero a la vez triste. –Ella no era nada y no es nada, quiso proponerme algo pero la rechace. Por eso no quería que te vayas, ahora pensaras que miento. Idiota. –Roy tomo a Edward de la campera y lo atrajo más hacia el. Roy le susurro al oído delicadamente. –Escucha con atención… me creas o no, no me importa, porque como ya te he dicho, eres mío y si te llegas a escapar nuevamente… atente a las consecuencias.

Roy luego de decir eso empezó a besar el cuello de Edward para luego lamerlo y luego besarle la oreja, donde entonces Edward empezó a excitarse mucho, esa era una gran debilidad suya y cuando Roy la había descubierto siempre la había utilizado en su contra.

-Para… estamos en el cuartel… -Murmuro Edward totalmente rojo, no aguantaría mucho más tiempo.

-Te conozco… déjame hacerte gozar… Ed. –Susurro Roy sacándole la campera de Edward y luego la musculosa. Era totalmente hermoso, estaba bien formado, con apenas abdominales y sus músculos subdesarrollándose y su automail, que aunque a mucha gente no le gustara ver partes de metal a Roy le agradaba, así se había enamorado del rubio y no quería que cambiara ni un pelo. -¿Qué te paso?

Roy toco la herida superficial que tenía en el brazo izquierdo de Edward, no era profunda, pero era raro verlo así luego que todos los problemas habían sido terminados sobre la piedra y ahora nuevamente lo veía con una herida. A Roy siempre le había hecho mal verlo lastimado, siempre había sido débil contra eso con Edward, quería cuidarlo, mimarlo, quererlo y sobreprotegerlo, no importara que cursi sería, el quería todo eso y siempre sufría al verlo así como ahora.

-Ah… me caí… pero no es nada… -Hablo Edward entrecortado. –Roy… sigue… no aguanto… más…

Roy intento evitar preguntarle más del tema, no quería romper este momento, luego tendría tiempo de interrogarlo mejor, ahora necesitaba que su Edward gozara lo mejor que pudiese, como siempre le hacía el, sonrío maliciosamente y siguió besándolo.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi capitulo :D cualquier duda, pregunta o lo que quieran comentar pongan ;)**

**Los dejo, mañana seguro subo otro capitulo, así que atentos! :D**


End file.
